Insulated shelters, such as ice fishing shelters and hunting blinds (or the like) currently on the market can include multiple layers of fabric. Seams attach all of the layers together. These welded or sewn seams transfer through all of the layers thereby maximizing the through seams, compressing the insulation and reducing the thermal properties of the fabric. In some shelters the seams can also allow light to pass through the wall of the shelters. In addition, ice and frost can form on the through seams because those areas do not provide adequate insulation from the exterior.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system of seams to increase insulation and decrease light permeability.